


Nightmares

by twoheartsx



Series: Yut-Lung healing [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Mention of Past Assault, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Recovery, set after the end of the manga and garden of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yut-Lung is doing better, but sometimes he has nights when the nightmares catch him.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> It continues. This series has been so therapeutic to write. I hope you guys like this little thing. I still have so much more to come. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!

Yut-Lung had spent a lot of time in the caribbean. The last year he’d spent on the islands. Away from the mafia drama. He’d left it in the hands of Sing, who’d volunteered to take over. He didn’t ask why Yut-Lung had wanted him to. He just accepted that Yut-Lung had somewhere he had to be. Something he had to do. And he’d done it. He’d taken time to learn himself, to move past all his brothers had done. He was doing so much better. He found himself able to smile and enjoy things. He was currently watching the sunset from the beach, his toes pressed into the sand. It was a beautiful view that a few years ago Yut-Lung knew he wouldn’t have been able to enjoy. He wouldn’t see it as he did now. He had decided to keep his hair short for now. It was easier to maintain and he wasn’t sure he was ready to see himself with long hair again. He turned his head when he heard someone approaching. He saw it was just Blanca in his flowery button up shirt. One Yut-Lung had made fun of on countless occasions. He sat down next to Yut-Lung, holding out a beer. Yut-Lung grabbed it and muttered a small thank you and then took a sip. 

“This stuff isn’t that great.” Yut-Lung informed Blanca, stretching his legs out. Blanca shook his head, a small smile forming on his face. 

“Some like it a lot. You’re just more of a wine person, Yut-Lung.” Blanca responded. Yut-Lung shook his head and took another drink. He lied his head on Blanca’s shoulder. They’d gotten closer since Yut-Lung came here. He’d been such amazing support for Yut-Lung. The positive love he needed. It felt nice to have Blanca call him by his name. For them to not be so formal. 

“Can I stay at your place tonight? I don’t feel like being alone.” Yut-Lung whispered. Blanca nodded his head and pressed a kiss to the top of Yut-Lung’s head. 

“You know you’re free to stay anytime you need.” Blanca answered. Yut-Lung had his own place, but sometimes he’d stay over at Blanca’s. Especially on nights when he needed the company.

“Thank you.” Yut-Lung whispered, closing his eyes. It felt nice knowing he had someone to rely on. 

~

Yut-Lung is woke by his own screaming and someone gently shaking him awake. Yut-Lung took deep breaths, clinching the blankets to his chest. Before him stood Blanca. His expression was one of concern. The older male took a seat on the bed. 

“Are you okay?” Blanca asked. Yut-Lung quickly nodded his head. He was, for the most part, now that he was awake. He looked took a few deep breaths and looked back at Blanca. 

“Can you get me some water?” He asked, voice sounding small. Suddenly he didn’t feel like someone in their late twenties. He was nearly thirty now. In that moment he felt just as small as when he’d first saw his mom be assaulted and killed. 

“Of course.” Blanca quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. Yut-Lung took deep breaths trying to calm himself, to keep from crying. They hadn’t been as bad, but he still had nightmares about that awful time. About all the awful things his brothers exposed him to. Blanca quickly returns with the water, carefully handing it to Yut-Lung. The younger male sipped it slowly, feeling the cool water calm him. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Blanca asked, he always did. Ever since the first time he was woke by Yut-Lung’s screams and sobs. 

“It was about my mother again. Everything my brothers did to her.” Yut-Lung didn’t need to say more. Blanca already knew the stories. Yut-Lung set the glass on the bedside table. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Blanca asked. Usually Yut-Lung would force a smile and go back to bed. Sometimes he asked to take a walk with Blanca but tonight he just grabbed Blanca’s hand and whispered. 

“Stay with me. Lay next to me. You can leave if you want once I fall asleep.” It was the first time Yut-Lung had asked Blanca to stay. The retired assassin just nodded his head and climbed under the blankets. Yut-Lung lied down beside him, grabbing Blanca’s arm. Blanca pulled Yut-Lung close, cuddling him. 

“Sleep well.” Blanca whispered. Yut-Lung nodded his head and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the warmth of Blanca and the sound of the older males heart beat.


End file.
